The life of a warewolf
by sheablack
Summary: This story is all about Remus. The first yr kinda moved along with him and his development of friends, and as it goes the plot develops. I realy don't know what to put here...lets see, my stories rly good so read it. oh, and by the way, I have like 9 chap
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- EVERYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE HERE IS NOT MINE IT IS JK ROLLINGS. 

PROLOGUE

He had finally been accepted. After trying so hard, searching, and searching, each time with no as the answer. He didn't understand, why did they always say no, he didn't even stand a chance, as soon as 'werewolf' was mentioned, there was no way. That's why he

didn't believe it when he received his letter. There it was, addressed to an 11 yr old Remus Lupin, sealed with the red circular engravement in wax, he slowly opened it and read...

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your Owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minevera McGonagall_.

His lips cracked into the first smile he have had in months, but it quickly faded,

for he was learning not to get his hopes up about anything. As he sat on his worn, comfy mattress, in his wizardry home, he wondered what this new school would be like.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY-aka-HOME

Diagon Alley was the most amazing place he had ever seen, he was a wizard, but never had he been around so many other wizards at once, he usually tried to avoid people. You see, Remus Lupin was a werewolf, but no one here in Diagon Alley knew

that...yet, and Remus was glad. He pulled out his list of books and materials needed for school. As he walked around he saw and heard many people talking about school, with nervousness and anxiety. He happened to run into a boy with blond hair, and heard him talking abut a store called "Zonkos". He thought this place sounded interesting, so he found this..."Zonkos", and saw it to be an incredibly popular joke shop. Being the hard working person he was, he first picked up a book. It was full of spells, and potions, and pranks to play on people, he set it down as two boys came to pick up the same book. Both looked about his age, but neither seemed as nervous as Remus felt. The tallest of the two had black hair to the ends of his ears, and a bold way to him. The shorter of the two also had black hair, about he same length, maybe a little bit shorter, but his looked ruffled, and messier compared to the first.

As they walked up, Remus listened in on their conversation...

"You think we'll actually learn anything?" the shorter of the two asked.

"Us!...psh, yeah right!"

The two of them started laughing uncontrollably. When their laughter

finally died down, they walked up to Remus.

"Hey, would you hand me that book." the shorter said, more as a statement then a question.

"Uh...yeah, sure" Remus replied. Desperately looking for friends, (but not getting his hopes up),

he asked, "So who are you?...I mean, what's your name?"

The two laughed at his desperation.

"I'm James" the shorter one stuck out his hand and shook Remus'.

"And I'm Sirius" The taller one followed suit.

"Uhhhhh...?"

"No, seriously!...I'm Sirius! I mean, that's my

name, Sirius."

"Oh!" cried Remus, finally understanding. They all laughed together, when Sirius asked,

"So what's your name?"

"Oh! I'm Remus...Remus Lupin."

Neither of the two replied with a nice to meet you, as neither of them had 'polite' on their

list of specialties.

"Hey, you want to grab some butterbeer with us?"

This time it was James who talked.

"Sure."

Although Remus answered with only a 'sure', he was bubbling with excitement inside, he got so excited he had to remind himself that friends

had to gain trust over time. But it never seemed that way with this group, they just all clicked as soon as they met, sure to be friends.

Hogwarts was the most amazing school! Remus had seen and read about many wizarding schools, but it was different in person. Coming off the Hogwarts Express, (now with a new friend, Peter Pettigrew), they

all got on the boats with the other first years, and gazed in awe at the castle together. Remus had a look of wonder on his face, and Peter looked more dumbfounded, where as James and Sirius had mischievous grins spread across their faces.

"_I wish I had a camera, that grin describes them perfectly"_, Remus thought. But he had no idea how often he'd see those two identical mischievous smiles before the year was over. Finally reaching the gates, Remus snapped out of his thoughts, and back into the real world, or the wizarding world that is. A they walked into the Great Hall, he gaped at the high ceiling, enchanted to look like the weather outside, and the four long tables, then

his eyes were drawn to the front, where a teacher was prepared to call out names for the 'sorting hat'. Having no idea what this was, Remus just figured he'd be taking a test in front of...THE WHOLE SCHOOL! "_No "way!_ Was all he could think of.

"_Shoot, I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, I'm going to fail, or maybe its some sort of test to see what your like!...crud...then they'll know I'm a werewolf, and then I'm doomed. I'm going to die."_

Looking around, he saw that Peter looked bored, and James and Sirius looked like they were having the time of their life.

"_How could they look so calm? We're going to take a test...in front of the whole school!" _

Since the names were being called alphabetically, Remus had a while to go, which meant more time to think. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He then zoned out, and only looked up when he heard

"Black, Sirius!"

"Potter, James!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

(Who all happened to get into Gryffindor)

At one point, Remus found himself wondering what would happen if he didn't make it into Gryffindor, but then decided

that he was more worried about the werewolf thing.

You know when you're dreading something, it seems to come faster? Well that's what happened to Remus.

"Lupin, Remus!"

He almost ran in the other direction, but then spotted James, Peter, and Sirius glaring at him. He walked up to the stool, and put on the hat.

"Hmmmmm..."

"_Oh my God!"_ Lupin thought, _"I'm going mad, I just heard a voice... in my head!"_

"Well, you're very trustworthy I think..."

There it was again!

"And brave, I think Gryffindor suits you best...GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat had chosen, he had passed the test, he was with his friends, and best of all, no one knew he was a werewolf!...(besides Dumbledore of course).

And so, he sat with his friends...what a great word, friends...anyway, he sat with his friends and enjoyed the wonderful feast. His spirits were raised the highest they had been

in years, perhaps too high, he found himself thinking, he didn't want to get carried away, but for now, he decided he wouldn't care, he wanted to have fun while he could. Soon after dinner, and Dumbledore's speech, he followed James, Sirius, Peter, and some Prefect which he didn't catch the name of, into the Gryffindor common room.

"Just like I pictured it!" he heard Sirius say.

Remus didn't agree, the truth was, Remus was so busy worrying, he didn't even think about where he would be staying. He walked around, staring in wonder at the red and gold

colored room. Decorations everywhere, a warm fireplace, and extra bright windows made the Gryffindor common room seem so welcoming. He looked at the two flights of stairs leading to he girls' and the boys' sleeping areas. Just as he was about to take a step up the boys' side, James and Sirius dashed passed him, and up the girls' flight, on purpose of course, only to be thrown back, out onto the floor at the bottom of the staircase.

"Awwwwww maaaaan!" they complained.

"_They should have known."_ Remus sighed, shook his head, and rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the boys.

"What?" Sirius cried. "Can't blame a guy for trying!"

He sighed again and followed them up the right staircase this time. He found that the sleeping area was even more comforting than the common room downstairs. He climbed into a bed near the end, where his luggage had already been taken to, and watched James, Sirius, and Peter all jump onto their beds, and flop down dramatically.

He lied there and thought, _"wow, how kind of them to be my friends, little trouble makers they are, but I'm sure I'll fit in, of course, I'll lose everything as soon as they realize what I am, and then I'll be right back where I started, alone and miserable. ...I guess I'll just have to keep it from them as long as I can, but I know they'll find out sooner or later."_

Deciding not to crush his high spirits completely, he stopped thinking about that, and instead thought,

"_what a great place...what a great home."_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING YOU RECAGNIZE HERE BELONGS TO JK ROLLING**

**Ok, so this is my second chapter, please review for my story, I know that I'll appreciate anything, tell me what you think. …thanx!**

THE SHRIEKING SHACK

The next day was his first day of classes, along with the rest of the first years. He soon found he would have Potions with the Slytherins, which seemed to be the most hated house by Gryffindor. Remus had fun taunting others his age with his new friends, but couldn't help but think,  
"_those poor kids."_  
That day, in the Great Hall, Remus received a letter. Of course James and Sirius wanted to read it, (Peter could care less), so he opened it nervously, and read...

_Dear Mr. Lupin,  
I have found something that will be useful to you, under your  
condition. Please meet me by the lake as soon as you have finished the days' classes so I may explain.  
signed,  
Dumbledore_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked, very confused.  
"Yeah! What's 'your condition'?" James asked suspiciously.  
Of course Remus knew exactly what this meant, Dumbledore had something to help him on a full moon, but what was he supposed to tell the guys?  
"Er...I don't know...I guess I'll have to find out." he finally decided to lie, trying to sound as truthful as possible.  
"Ok, but you have to tell us everything." James demanded.  
"Er...right." Remus then decided that never again would he let anyone read his mail before him.  
He spent his spare time in between classes thinking of what it was that Dumbledore had, and what he was going to tell the guys. He even got yelled at in Potions for not paying attention...he was too busy thinking.  
"_Shoot...my first day of classes, and my teachers already think I don't pay attention."_  
But after thinking that he decided it was ok, because with the group he was hanging with, he was sure to get the title 'trouble maker' anyways.  
As soon as his classes were over, he ran up to the common room, dropped off his things, and then dashed out to the lake out front, after yelling  
"See ya!" to James, Sirius, and Peter. He stood out side the front doors, and looked out at the calm, midnight blue water, and saw Dumbledore standing there next to it. He dashed eagerly, and nervously towards Dumbledore, and stopped right in front of him. Dumbledore then looked around, and seeing that the grounds were empty of students, he told Remus,  
"Follow me."  
"Yes sir." Remus croaked nervously.  
"See that tree over there? It's about your height."  
"Yes sir."  
"I've planted that recently, for your sake."  
"...Uuuuhhhhh"  
"Watch carefully, you need to remember everything I tell you tonight."  
"Yes sir."  
At this point Remus was so confused, he didn't know what to ask first...How could a tree help him? As Dumbledore walked up to the tree, he stuck his staff out towards it. The tree began to move, batting at the staff, attempting to rip it to shreds!  
"Whoa!" Remus said jumping back.  
Dumbledore then gently poked a knot on the tree, and the tree froze, making it possible to see a small passageway. Dumbledore led him down the stone passageway for some time, until they came to a large room at the end. There was a small flight of stairs at one end of the room, which he followed Dumbledore up. It led to a much smaller room, with a rug on the floor, and a comfy bed in the corner. He couldn't help but think about how welcoming and warm it felt, even though it was underground. Dumbledore told him,

"Now, this is where you are to come, as soon as your classes are over every night of the full moon. You must come quickly, and lock yourself in this room, I do not want to take any chances. This is where you will stay until you regain yourself. I have excused you from one day of classes a month, so you may have time to recover from the night, but you must not enter the castle, until you are fully recovered. Do you understand?""Yes sir ...thank you."  
A smile danced across Dumbledore's face as he said,  
"For what?"  
He winked and led Remus out of the passageway, and next to the tree.  
When they finally got there, it was very dark outside, and everything was shadowed.  
"Now I assume there are some people who are going to ask you what we have done tonight?" Dumbledore asked wisely.  
"Er...yeah, I haven't figured that one out yet."  
"You can tell them that you need to take extra classes with me once a month. If you wish, you can tell those you trust the truth, but use caution."  
"Er...ok."  
Although he said ok, Remus thought Dumbledore was crazy to think that he would ever want anyone to know, he would try as hard as he could to make sure no one found out.  
The next couple weeks were full of worry and fun at the same time. He had a blast with the others, screwing around, and pestering other kids, but he was also constantly worrying about what would happen on the next full moon.  
Currently, they were trying to think of a way to penetrate the wall in front of the girls' sleeping area, when someone interrupted their thoughts.  
"What are you doing!"  
"None of your business!" James decided that it was ok to answer like that, because it was just a girl, not a teacher, or a prefect.  
She was a pretty good- looking girl, with bright blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair.  
"But I thought you said something about the girls dormitory, and your not allowed in there!"  
"No duh, who ever said we were going into the girls dormitory anyway?" Sirius asked.  
"Well I just figured...I mean, you guys... aren't you guys usually getting into trouble?...I just figured..."  
"Well don't. Now go away." James interrupted.  
She rolled her eyes and walked away, when James muttered something that tripped her, and made her fall flat on her face. She looked back and Remus took this as a chance to apologize, so he smiled shyly, and gave her a look of sympathy.  
Surprised but glad, the girl smiled back.  
"What's she smiling for!" James asked furiously.  
Remus slumped in his chair with a guilty look on his face. James eyed him carefully, and then went back to his work on penetrating the girls' border, but Remus wasn't listening, he was worrying about the guys, they seemed to accept him into the group, but when he told them that he was taking extra classes with Dumbledore, they seemeda little suspicious.  
"_OH CRAP!"_ he just remembered, tonight was a full moon!  
He was so busy worrying about the night, he forgot that the night was tonight!  
"Crud! Guys, I've got to go! I'm going to be late for my, er...class...see ya!"  
"Uh..."Remus dashed off towards the front grounds. As he dashed out he saw the sun setting, with a red sky behind it.  
"_crud. I better get in there."_  
As he stood in front of the 'whomping willow' (which Dumbledore cleverly named) he could only hope he would make it down the tunnel, and lock himself in  
the room before the moon began to rise.


	3. Chapter 3

THE MARAUDERS

He dashed across the dew covered grass and saw that the sun had only been up for an hour or so. He ran to the front doors of Hogwarts, he pulled them open loudly, and run to the common room. "Snigerboots", he panted the password to the lady in the picture as she complained about being waken so early. He quietly ran through the porthole , and was startled. There was someone up already. It was a girl, he could see the back of her head, she had dirty blonde hair. Startled she turned around, and Remus realized it was the same girl who James had tripped in the hallway yesterday!

"Oh…uh, sorry." Remus apologized nervously for interrupting her.

"For what? It's ok, you just startled me that's all. Your one of those marauders aren't you?"

"Marauders?"

"Ya, it means trouble makers, you know?"

"Ya I know, I guess I just never thought I'd get that title!"

"Huh, then maybe I should get your name."

"Oh! Yes of course, I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." He said, shaking her hand.

"And I'm Summer Callaway."

"Nice to meet you Summer."

Remus was glad to see her smile as she invited him to take a seat next to her.

"So what were you doing out there this early?" she asked him suspiciously.

" uhhh….I couldn't sleep, and uh…needed some fresh air."

"Suuuure" she answered unbelievingly.

"Ya well…what about you? What were _you_ doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Suuuure." He said mocking her.

She laughed and they talked for a little about silly things, but it made Remus happy to be talking to her as a friend.

MEANWHILE…

"Why isn't Remus in his bead?" James half yelled.

"I don't know, did he ever come back last night?" Sirius answered.

"I'm not sure, he prolly went off to play some prank without us."

"He better not have, come on."

Sirius and James ran down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room, just to find a very happy Remus sitting on the couch talking to some girl.

"Oh, hey Remus." James said startled.

"James here thought you'd gone and had some fun without us." Sirius added.

"So did you!" James shot back.

"Nah, I just couldn't sleep." Remus said smiling.

"Hey, who's she?" Sirius asked, finally acknowledging the girl.

"Hey, isn't that the girl who tried telling us off yesterday!" James realized.

"I, uh…" Summer was startled.

" Remus, what are you doing, talking to _her_?"

" I'm not _her_, or _that girl_, My name is Summer Callaway!"

"Well _Callaway_, do us a favor, and LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Hmph stupid marauders…"

Summer stormed up her flight of stairs and slammed the door to the girls dormitory. Remus had a look of guilt and disappointment on his face, but James ignored it.

"Hey, that's a good idea, Marauders, I like it."

From then on the school knew them as The Marauders.

The Marauders then walked to the grate hall and found a seat at the Gryffindor table. As they sat down Remus noticed James glance over to the other side of the table, after a second he realized that James was staring at a red headed girl with long hair and green eyes. She seemed tall, (although it was hard to tell, she was sitting down.). Remus smiled knowing that this must be the girl James fancied.

"Be right back."

All of a sudden, James just got up and left, not to mention Sirius, who was right in the middle of a sentence. Clueless, Sirius got frustrated.

"Hey! Where are you going! Did you here a word I said?"

"Don't worry, he'll be right back" Remus said with a smile.

He watched as James walked by the girl in a swift show off way, he ruffled up his hair, caught her attention and said…

"Hi."

"Uh…hi."

"I'm James." He said sticking out his hand.

"I know." She said, ignoring his outstretched hand. "Ur one of those Marauders aren't you?"

"Ya!" James said proudly, retracting his hand.

"Then leave me alone, and go pick on someone else."

James came stomping back, and slammed into his seat.

"Woman." he muttered under his breath.

"Aw, don't worry James, there are lot of other girls to fancy." Sirius said, finally catching on.

"WHAT! Who said I fancied _her_?"

"Oh come on James, its obvious." Remus added in.

"Hmph" James slumped in his seat and changed the subject quickly.

"So we have Potions with the slytherins today…" The conversation continued on to their plans of torture for the day.

James was right about having Potions that afternoon, and in that class they had one person in particular that they liked to pick on, Severus Snape. Three of the marauders paid no attention during this class, (Remus was there life saver, the only one paying attention and doing the work so they could copy.) The rest of the marauders were trying to come up with a spell that would shoot out stinging green goop into Snape's eyes. They were running out of time in the class, when James finally thought he had figured it out. He showed Sirius, so that he could get Snape. 10 seconds later, a glop of bright blue goop went soaring into the air, with one problem. Peter,(being his clumsy self), had knocked Sirius' elbow as he had conjured the spell. Luckily this didn't change to much, the goop just landed in Snape's hair.

" I thought it was supposed to be green." Sirius whispered to James after there soft laughter had died down.

"Ya, so did I." James answered cluelessly. Over hearing this, Remus asked what spell they had used.

"Well according to my calculations, you guys didn't conjurer a stinging goop, you simply made a piece of chewed muggle gum." Peter continued to laugh at them while James and Sirius pouted in their seats.

"That was supposed to work." James complained

"Ya well, it wasn't my fault, you came up with it." Sirius answered.

"Ya well it would have worked better if you had better aim."

"Better aim! Peter hit me!" Sirius said raising his voice.

"ok." Peter answered in a smart allic tone, and punched Sirius in the arm.

"What was THAT for!"

"You told me to hit you."

They all stopped arguing to find the teacher, (finally catching on), standing in front of them, with all his weight on one foot, and his arm crossed, staring at them.

"I want to see the four of you in my classroom for detention this afternoon at 5."


	4. Chapter 4

THE POTION SHELF

_As he stood in front of the whomping willow, he could only hope he would make it_

_down the tunnel, and lock himself in the room before the moon began to rise._

Remus quickly ran down the corridor, dashed into the room, and locked the heavy

bolts on the room. He had ran surprisingly fast, and had time to rest on the

bed. Breathing hard, he looked around the room once again. He felt the warm

comfortable bed cushion under him, and looked at the red rug on the floor, he

noticed something then he hadn't noticed before. There was a shelf, on the wall,

full of potions. he walked over to them, and reached toward them, he saw that the

largest had a note on it. He read...

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_These are some health potions for you to take after your transformation back_

_into yourself, they will help with the pain, and hopefully make things a little_

_clearer for you. I have placed a spell on the shelf, so that as soon as the_

_moon rises, you will not be able to touch the potions until you turn back._

_Wishing you the greatest of luck,_

_Dumbledore_

Remus didn't even have time to think about it, because as soon as he had

finished reading, his hand felt a sharp pain. He dropped the paper without

realizing it, and grabbed onto his wrist, falling to his knees in pain. He began

to feel his head throbbing, and fell onto his back, with his knees still on the

floor, and his legs crunched under him. He then blacked out from pain.

MEANWHILE…

"Its getting late, where do you think Remus is?" James demanded.

" He did say he had classes to go to."

"Shut up Peter, I wasn't asking you."

"I don't know, maybe he's off with some girl or something." Sirius answered.

"I don't think so…I think he's hiding something."

"Well you know, there's always the possibility that he's telling the _truth_. Ever heard of it?" Sirius replied.

"Ya, I guess your right, lets go to bed, we'll pull the prank we had planned tomorrow night, I'm tired."

"Ya, ok."

BACK TO REMUS…

Remus fund himself laying on the floor the

following morning, although, he did not know it was morning, he did not know much

at all. His head was still throbbing, and he was very dizzy. he was all spread

out on the floor, looking up at the high ceiling, and wondering where he was. The

ceiling above him seemed to be spinning, and he couldn't concentrate his

thoughts. Everything seemed to blur together, and become a little clear, that's

when he remembered where he was. He shot up into a sitting position, instantly

realizing that he shouldn't of, he ached everywhere. He took a deep breath and

looked around. The room that had once seemed so welcoming, was now thrashed, and

forbidden looking. There were little red scraps on the floor, wich he soon

recognized as the carpet that once laid there. The beds comfy mattress was now

torn to shreds, with feathers in every corner of the room from the fluffy pillows.

The curtain that draped over the bed, was now torn in half, with one half shredded

up next to what used to be the bed.

But there was one thing about the room that stuck out, the shelf, it was the

only thing in the room still in perfect shape. There were huge and deep scrape

marks along the wall above and below the shelf.

"I must have really wanted to rip up that thing" he thought.

he stood up, slowly this time, and limped over to the high shelf. He stood on

his tip toes, and grabbed the biggest bottle of potion, he took a couple of

gulps, and the throbbing vanished instantly, and his thoughts became even more

clear. he saw other potions on the shelf, some that he recognized, and others

he didn't. He also saw a fair supply of chocolate, he snatched it up and instantly

bit into it, knowing it would help. And it worked just as he had hoped, a rush

of warmth came over him. Now being able to think clearly, he sat on the torn

mattress to rest.

He woke up some time later, but with no sunlight, or way of telling time, he had

no idea how long he had slept. Fully rested and well, he dashed off out of the

room, and onto the grounds. He had to get out. He might still have time before

everyone gets up. He needed to get back to the Gryffindor common room, he

didn't want to many questions coming up. Its one thing for his friends not to see

him all night, but to not be there in the morning! He had to get out there.


	5. Chapter 5

FRIENDS AGAIN?

The next morning Remus ignored the two again, leaving the common room before the marauders could get up, and sitting as far away from them as possible during the Potions class. At lunch he again sat with his friend Autumn.

marauders view…

"Hey James." Sirius said as James took a seat next to him.

" Hey. "James answered gloomily.

"Hey, what wrong?...still stuck on that problem with Remus?"

"Yea."

"Maybe I should go talk to him for you." Sirius offered.

"I don't know…" James wasn't sure what to do.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." It was Summer.

"uh…" James had to stop himself from arguing as he turned around to face her.

"Hi Summer." He said unenthusiastically.

"Hey."

"So what do you suggest we do to fix our problem with Remus?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to get Sirius to talk to him…I think _we_ have to talk to him…together."

"Uhh…yea, ok."

As James stood up and walked next to Summer towards Remus, Sirius stared at them unbelievingly.

"Uhh…hey Remus." Summer said once they were standing near him.

"Oh, hi" Remus answered.

"Listen, we wanted to apologize" Summer started, slightly nudging James to hint for him to go on.

"Uh, yea, we're real sorry for what we did." James answered, nudging Summer a little harder. She gave him a disapproving look before turning back to Remus.

"Are we ok now?" She asked. Remus tried to hide a big smile as he answered

"Yea, of course."

"See ya later Autumn", he shouted as he went back to sit with his marauding group, and Summer.

From then on Summer was a part of the group almost, she went with them everywhere, and was all but considered a marauder. Remus continued his monthly "classes" at night, and his friends no longer questioned him about it. It was now October, and the Halloween ball was nearing, and most recently that was the main topic of discussion.

" So who are you going with?" Remus asked Summer.

"No one yet, but I have someone in mind."

"Really, who?"

Summer smiled widely as she answered, "Someone, but it doesn't matter anyways, its guys ask girls."

"Yea, but…"

"Why are you so curios Remus?" James spoke up. Remus blushed and changed the topic slightly.

"So then who are you going with, James?" James grin grew incredibly wide.

" I'm planning on asking Lily at lunch today."

"Uh, James?...are you sure that's such a good idea?" This time it was Sirius talking.

"Yea, you know, she wasn't too quick to side with you when we had that fight, was she?" Summer added.

"That was different. I mean, who could turn _me_ down?"

All at once the others burst out, laughing uncontrollably.

"_What!"_

James response didn't help them stop laughing. Summer thought her lungs were going to burst from laughter.

"You are so," Gasp "funny!" Summer said between heavy breathing and loud laughter. James stood clueless watching them.

"What! Is it so funny that I'm planning on asking Lily?" Suddenly everyone stopped laughing, trying hard not to smile.

"What?"

"Ask me what?" It was Lily. Laughter once again came uncontrollably from the group.

"Uh, nothing." James said blushing. She rolled her eyes and walked around the group and away.

"Nothing?" Sirius asked. "What? Did you loose your confidence? What happened to… 'who could turn _me_ down!'"

"Shut up." James answered as the group laughed once more.

"Don't worry James, we still love you!" Summer answered.

The group looked at her suspiciously, and then started cracking up again, this time with James included.

"So who are you going with Sirius?" James asked when everyone had stopped laughing.

"Um…You'll see."

"But didn't you have a girlfriend?" Remus asked.

"Oh, she dumped me two days ago." Sirius answered casually.

"So then who are you going with, Peter?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I'm going with Jenny."

"Who's that?" Remus asked.

"You know, that one kind of chubby slutty girl he sits next to in Potions." James answered.

"Oh her, I should have known." Remus answered.

"So that's everyone in the group besides you Remus. Who are you going with?" James asked.

"Uh…um, not sure yet I guess." Remus said with a pink patch slowly creeping onto his cheek.

"You guess?" Sirius asked knowingly.

"Uh, yea…I'm not sure yet. So…can we head to lunch now?" He asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yea, ok" James said, leading the group into the Great Hall. They all sat down in there usual group, when Sirius stood up.

"I'll be right back." He said, staring out at someone at the Gryffindor table.

"Well…must be something important." James said, more to himself than anyone else, trying to see what Sirius was doing. A few seconds later they all watched a very happy Sirius with a broad grin walk up to the table and take a seat across from James.

"I have a date to the ball." He boasted.

"Oh really?...who?" Summer asked him.

"Autumn."

"Really?" Remus asked, "I didn't know you liked her."

"Well…yea." Sirius answered, still smiling. "So aren't you supposed to be asking someone something too, James?"

"Uh…yea…"

"Well when are you planning on doing that?" Sirius teased.

"Now." James got up and slowly walked toward Lily, stopping to ruffle his hair before he caught her attention.

"Eh-hem." He cleared his throat, hopping for Lily to notice. He was positioned where he was leaning on one arm on the table behind her, with his legs crossed, and his hair all ruffled and messy.

"What do you want?" Lily asked annoyed.

"Just a favor."

"…What kind of favor?" She asked suspiciously.

"I need you to come with me."

"What is this, are you going to arrest me?" She said sarcastically.

"No, I want you to come with me to the Halloween ball." A huge grin crept onto Lily's face, but not to say she was happy he asked, but more like she thought it was hilarious that he thought he had a chance.

"I'm going to save you a lot of embarrassment, and just turn around pretending that you never asked." She turned back to her table, no longer smiling. As James walked off she turned to her friends,

"Now I feel kind of bad for him, I mean…I don't know."

As James came and sat gloomily at the table, the other marauders knew what had happened.

"I'm sorry James." Summer sympathized, "Better luck next time, right?"

"I hope so." He answered sadly.

"It's ok, you still have a week to come up with an alternative date." Sirius said happily.

"Yea, I guess so, but who am I supposed to ask?"

"What about that one girl you flirt with in History of Magic?" Remus suggested.

"Which one?" James asked, thinking hard. The group started laughing as Remus told him "Never mind."

"Maybe you should just go with someone as friends." Sirius suggested.

"Yea, but who?" James asked. Not thinking of anyone, Sirius decided to change the tone to a lighter mood.

"So much for 'who could turn me down?"

"Shut up." James answered gloomily. Seeing that the humor wasn't helping, Sirius decided the problem was bigger than he thought.

"You really expected her to say yes, didn't you?" he asked seriously.

"Well…yea, I did." James said.

"So you relay like her…:" Sirius said thoughtfully. "Maybe if you just…I don't know. I don't think she likes you very much…"

"No, I couldn't tell." James interrupted sarcastically.

"I'm sorry mate." Sirius patted him on the shoulder.


End file.
